Oh My!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: "Huee, Teme pacaran sama aku aja yuk, Nikah sekalian, biar aku nggak jomblo lagi."/Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dengan title Jomblo Ganteng/Niatnya cuma bercandain sahabatnya kenapa berubah jadi serius begini!/Astaga/SasuNaru/OneShot!/RnR Minna XD
**Oh My!**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance, Fluff**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Niatnya cuma bercanda kenapa jadi di bawa serius begini?!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Kembali lagi di cerita ini sang author membuatnya berperan sebagai seorang jomblo tampan yang kesepian. Dia memang tampan, postur tak kalah bagus dengan sahabatnya, tapi sayang nasib percintaan selalu gagal di tangannya.

Bahkan sampai dia dapat pekerjaan sekalipun, dirinya cuman pernah berpacaran satu kali saja. Astaga, itu pun saat dia berusia enam belas tahun.

Dan sekarang, entah kemana mantan pacarnya itu berkelana. Mungkin ke tempat laki-laki yang lebih keren di banding dirinya. Sial-

Kedua orang tua yang selalu ngotot minta dia mengenalkan kekasihnya, tapi apa daya dia tidak punya. Bahkan saking pasrahnya, sang Ibu seolah menerima semua gender pacar yang mau di kenalinya.

Perempuan oke-

Laki-laki oke banget-

Kan kampret-

Ah- maafkan pikirannya yang selalu penuh kata-kata kasar ini-

Sekarang, pukul tujuh malam, sepulang kerja dari perusahaan. Seperti biasanya, sang Uzumaki pirang selalu mengajak beberapa teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Biar tidak kelihatan jomblonya.

Mana ini malam minggu lagi-

Dengan wajah yang menempel di atas meja sejak tadi, salah satu tangannya terus-terusan mencoret-coret sesuatu di sana. Coretan khayalan tentu saja.

Bibirnya mengerucut, dan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan ocehan jomblo. Kesal melihat banyak pasangan yang datang ke restaurant kesukaannya, mereka gandengan tangan lah, saling suap lah, atau bahkan ciuman.

Ugh-

Sedangkan dia-

Kali ini dengan memilih laki-laki yang sejak Smp menjadi sahabatnya sampai sekarang. Naruto mengajaknya ke sini, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hanya dia yang biarpun sudah punya PACAR! Masih mau menemaninya. Enak banget ya, sahabat ravennya ini memang tampan sejak masih bayi bahkan melebihinya. Biar rambutnya kayak pantat ayam, tapi di mata perempuan itu kece sekali. Kedua manik Onyx yang katanya bisa menghisap semua pikiranmu ke sana, halah hiperbola. Naruto pernah kok mandangin itu mata sampai dua jam juga nggak kesedot-sedot ke dalemnya. Yang ada dia malah ngantuk pingin tidur.

" _Teme_ ," mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, dia baru mau bicara.

"Hn," Uchiha Sasuke-tampan- yang duduk di depan sahabatnya cuma bisa mengeluarkan bahasa andalannya. Laki-laki itu menopangkan dagu pada salah satu tangan. Pandangannya terarah ke tempat lain.

"Kau tidak ada acara kencan dengan Sakura?" nyesek dikit, Naruto coba bertanya.

"Hn, tidak ada."

"Enak ya punya pacar kayak Sakura?" dia bertanya lebih dalam lagi, kali ini dengan nada iri.

Lirik sang raven kini tertuju pada Naruto, sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Memang sudah beribu kali Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Biasa aja."

"Che, enaknya bisa punya pacar ganti-ganti setiap bulan. Sakura memang pacarmu ke berapa? Sepuluh, atau lima belas?"

"Enam belas."

Beda satu nomor doang, Naruto makin ngenes. Enam belas? Dia mah punyanya satu aja udah syukur.

Bibirnya makin ngerucut, "Kok bisa punya pacar sebanyak itu _Teme,_ aku iri, hue~" merengek bak anak kecil.

Sasuke cuma bisa mengendikan bahu sekilas, "Takdir."

Sial-

Jawabannya ngena banget-

Naruto makin merasa ngenes, jadi sebenernya dia di takdirin jomblo lama gitu? Sedangkan sahabatnya bisa punya pacar banyak sesuka hati. Kenapa nggak adil banget!

Kesal, gemes, pasrah bercampur jadi satu. Naruto entah kenapa gemes banget sama sahabatnya ini.

Dia kerjain baru tahu rasa-

Biar kaget, huahahaha!

Memperkeras rengekannya, masih nempel di atas meja. "Huee, _Teme_ pacaran sama aku aja yuk~ Nikah sekalian, biar aku nggak jomblo lagi. _Kaasan ama Tousanku_ setuju aja kalau aku nikah sama sesama _gender._ " Berujar ngawur.

Sasuke pasti syok dengernya, biar tahu rasa ahaha!

"….."

Tidak ada respon, Naruto mengira Sasuke pasti syok-

Bahaha! Sedikit berhati-hati mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini masih dengan kerucutan bibir, biar acting makin klop.

" _Teme_ -"

Tapi apa yang ia lihat-

Sosok sang Uchiha yang masih menopang dagunya, menatapnya lekat dengan seringai mesum.

Oke, mesum pemirsa!

"Oke, aku bisa putusin Sakura sekarang juga."

"Eh?"

Naruto mendadak gondok-

"Kalau orangtuamu baik-baik saja kau menikah dengan laki-laki, aku bisa mengatur acara nikahnya tiga hari lagi."

Tu..

Tunggu dulu-

Lho?!

Kenapa Sasuke malah balas ngerespon?!

Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, entah kenapa Naruto mendadak kikuk. Kedua Saphirenya mencoba melirik ke arah lain. Tapi tidak bisa sama sekali.

Sekarang dia benar-benar kesedot sama mata Onyx itu-

"A..apa? _Te..Teme_ kau serius?"

 **Grek-**

Tubuh sang Uchiha mendadak bangkit dari posisinya, tubuh tegap yang entah kenapa jadi condong ke arahnya. Masih dengan seringai -ganteng- mesum di wajah-

Salah satu tangannya menangkup wajah Naruto-

"Kau sendiri yang mengajakku pacaran, itu yang kutunggu sejak dulu _Dobe_. Gimana kalau kita nikahnya dua hari lagi?" Sasuke bertanya keren.

"….."

"…."

Naruto makin gondok

Bibir sang Uchiha sudah sukses menyerang bibir manis sang _Uke_. Membiarkan sosok sahabat tidak pekanya itu membeku dengan wajah memerah.

 _Whatttt!_

Dia cuma bercanda kenapa jadi serius begini?!

Kata-kata di atas di ulang lagi-

* * *

 _Ya, so what Naru. Nikah aja ama Sasu, dia kan sengaja banyak-banyakin punya pacar biar di notice kamu. Ahahahaha #author kabur#_

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Bwahahaha, apaan ini! XD Maafkan Mushi yang buat cerita beginian lagi XD sabar ya Nar, di cerita mushi kau selalu jadi jomblo ngenes :v :v tapi tenang, ada abang Sasu di sampingmu kok XD

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
